


Introduction

by Josh89



Series: Beauty [10]
Category: Cause of Death (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: Denni and Colt meet Victoria, Mal and Natara's week-old daughter, for the first time.





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Set a week after the events of Perfection.

Denni, we have to talk as soon as possible. Preferably either this afternoon or early tomorrow. There’s someone that Natara and I would like for both you and Colt to meet. Please call me as soon as you get this. Please. Mal.  
Mal tapped a key on his phone, which chimed quietly a couple of minutes later, alerting him to the fact that the message had been sent. Switching his phone off, he reached out, gently squeezing the shoulder of the raven-haired young woman who was fast asleep, her head resting on his chest, and their week-old baby daughter cradled in her arms. “Nat, wake up”  
His wife groaned, blinking in confusion as she struggled to sit up. Mal smiled softly, placing a quick, tender, kiss to the younger woman’s forehead. “What time is it?” the woman grumbled quietly, careful to avoid disturbing their sleeping daughter.  
“Just after 1. You and Victoria slept through lunch, and I thought it best not to disturb the two of you”.  
“Oh”.  
The woman paused thoughtfully for a few seconds while she considered her next response, then queried “Did you text Denni?”  
“I did. Just a couple of minutes ago. I asked her to call me as soon as she got the message”.  
As if on cue, his phone chirped quietly in his pocket. “Speaking of which, that’ll probably be her now”.  
Natara sat up, cradling their daughter in her arms. “I suppose I should wake Victoria up now anyway. She might not get any sleep tonight otherwise”.  
Mal nodded, pulling his cellphone from his pocket and tapping the accept button before putting the device to his ear, only dimly-aware of his raven-haired wife’s quiet attempts to wake up their sleeping daughter. “Hello?”  
“Uncle Mal? I got your message, what’s going on?”  
As he considered his response, a cry filled the air. Natara rose from her seat beside him, muttering an apology, and left the room, muttering comforting words to the infant girl in her arms as she did so. Mal smiled slightly before turning his attention back to the younger woman on the other side of the phone. So much for surprises… “Was that… a baby crying?” Denni’s voice queried.   
“Maybe. Do you remember the house that Natara and I moved into about four months ago? The Pacific Heights one?”  
“I do, yes”.  
A slight smile flickered across Mal’s features. “Good. How soon can you and Colt get there?”  
“Why? Uncle Mal, what’s going on?”  
“You got my message; therefore, you know there’s someone that Natara and I want to introduce you and Colt to. You heard a baby crying. Think about it. You didn’t answer my question by the way. How soon can you be here?”  
“We can be there in forty-five minutes, maybe thirty depending on how bad the traffic today is, if we leave now”.  
Mal paused thoughtfully. That gave them more than enough time to take care of anything their daughter needed. Perfect. “Alright, that works out perfectly. I’ll explain everything when the two of you get here, I promise”.  
The brown-haired girl on the other side of the line smiled. “Alright, Uncle Mal, we’ll be there soon then! Bye!”  
~Approximately forty minutes later~  
Mal opened the door, pulling the brown-haired girl on the other side into a hug. “Thank you for coming, Denni. It really means a lot to us”.  
His niece shrugged. “Well, you did say it was important. And I was curious about the crying I heard while we were talking”.  
Mal grinned slightly. “Well, I suppose that’s a good enough reason. Alright, come in. As I said earlier, there’s someone that Natara and I would very much like to introduce both you and Colt to. Someone who’s going to be playing a rather important part in our lives from now on”  
“Well then, what’re we waiting for?” a brown-haired man queried as he walked over to join them, slipping an arm around Denni’s side and nodding to Mal in greeting.  
“Well, we were waiting for you… But enough talk, come inside”  
The younger couple followed the detective into the house, their footsteps echoing on the polished wooden floors as Mal led the way into the spacious living room. As they walked into the room, Natara stood from her seat on the couch, arms folded carefully around the girl she was holding, and smiled in greeting. “Denni. Colt. Thank you both so much for coming on such short notice”.  
The brown-haired younger girl nodded. “No problem! As I told Uncle Mal just outside, we were curious about what’s going on”.  
Natara smiled gently, one finger absently stroking the stomach of her sleeping daughter. “Well then, let’s not waste any more time. Mal?”  
The detective nodded, pausing for a second to consider what he was about to say before speaking again. “Denni, Colt, the reason we asked the two of you to come here today is because we wanted to introduce you to someone who’s going to be playing a very important part in our lives for at least the next 15 years, maybe even longer. We’d like you both to meet Victoria Eliza Fallon, our daughter as of a week ago”.  
Denni blinked in surprise. “I have a cousin?”  
Natara smiled softly, pressing a feather-light kiss to her sleeping daughter’s head. “That’s right. Would you like to hold her?”  
“Really?”  
“Of course. You are family, after all. So, what do you say? Do you want to hold your week-old cousin?”  
The brown-haired girl nodded eagerly. “Yes, please”.


End file.
